


Am I Enough, Daddy?

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Tiffersthenerdy's 2019 Kinktober [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, But I tagged it anyway, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, French Kissing, Grinding, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sitting Pretty, Smut, The most shameless smut I've written, The underage isn't explicitly stated, Top Oikawa Tooru, Underage Sex, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Having your ego stroked is one thing. Having your pretty little boyfriend stroke your dick before he sits on it is a whole new ball game.Day 4: Daddy Kink





	Am I Enough, Daddy?

“Who is the best, Hinata?” Tooru breathes hotly into Shouyou’s ear. The redhead shivers against him. “That isn’t an answer.” Oikawa clamps his teeth onto his boyfriend’s neck and sucks hard.

“You are,” Hinata chokes out. “You’re the best.”

“Yes, I am,” Tooru replies, licking the fresh hickey. He slips a hand up Shouyou’s shirt to drag his nails across the lean muscles there. His other hand lingers at the waistband of his boyfriend’s sweatpants. “Who am I to you?”

Heat radiates off of Shouyou’s face at the question, but he answers it anyway. “You’re my daddy.”

Oikawa lets out a pleased hum as he tugs at Hinata’s bottoms. Hips are lifted and the clothing is removed. “And that makes you,” Tooru pauses to remove Shouyou’s shirt as well, “my baby boy.” Muscles ripple under his fingertips as Shouyou shudders at the name. “Do you like to hear that?” A nod. “Make me feel good and I’ll let you hear it again, okay?”

Hinata scrambles to his knees, pushing Oikawa down to lay on his back. He peels the clothing off of his boyfriend’s body slowly, regardless of his eagerness, looking at the exposed skin as if it’s the greatest prize he could win. Shouyou still can’t believe he managed to snatch the Great King’s heart, nonetheless the rest of him too.

Watching Tooru’s cheeks become rosy because of his scrutinizing gaze gives Shouyou a boost of confidence. Winding his fingers around his boyfriend’s half hard dick, Hinata looks Tooru in the eye and licks his lips.

Even though he has sucked Oikawa’s dick before, the softness of the skin slipping against his lips still surprises him. He works the head of it steadily, easing down the length more as it grows thicker in his mouth. Just the idea that he can make his boyfriend come alive in this way has Hinata’s dick swelling too.

When the tip tickles the back of Shouyou’s throat, he hums happily then hollows his cheeks and sucks hard as he inches his way back to the head only to relax his jaw and drop down to the base. Tooru’s pubes are surprisingly soft against his nose and he nuzzles into them for a moment. Glancing up, Hinata can see Oikawa’s chest heaving and the back of his hand is pressed to his mouth. Shouyou lets out a long whine of protest around the dick in his throat to get his boyfriend’s attention.

Tooru appears dazed when he looks down at the redhead, but a smile quickly takes over his features. “I didn’t forget.” He cards his fingers through Hinata’s fluffy locks. “You’re impossible to forget about especially when you’ve been so good to me. Come up here, Baby Boy, let me reward you.”

Shouyou pulls off of Oikawa’s dick in a showy manner, still aiming to please, and follows the order, climbing up his boyfriend’s body until he is pulled into a heated kiss. The passion Tooru puts into the kiss devours Hinata’s very being. So much so that he nearly misses the slick finger breaching his asshole. Then Oikawa is teasing his tongue as he works that finger in and out steadily. Another finger is added when Shouyou rocks back on just the one insistently.

“Daddy please,” Hinata whispers brokenly. Tears cling to his lashes as he looks down at Tooru. “I’ve been so good for you. Please fuck me.”

“Can you do one more thing for me?”

“Anything.”

“Sit on Daddy’s dick.”

Shouyou eases up to his knees, biting his lip as he glides his hands down Oikawa’s chest and abs, stopping on his hips to rub a few circles. Reaching behind him, he holds his boyfriend steady as he settles his hole over the tip. Achingly slow for the both of them, Hinata pushes himself down on it, his body accepting the intrusion with little resistance. Shouyou braces one hand on Tooru’s stomach and the other on his thigh.

"Daddy stretches me perfectly.” Fully impaled on his lover’s dick, Hinata arches his back and looks down at Tooru with wide, innocent eyes. “Am I too your liking, Daddy?” It’s easy to see the cracks forming in Oikawa’s cool façade. “Am I pretty enough for you?” The words shatter any restraint that was left.

Tooru grabs Hinata’s hips with a bruising strength and grinds up into him before flipping their positions. He wraps an arm around Hinata’s waist to hold him close as he fucks into him. “You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, Shou. You’re to my liking, past it actually.” Oikawa stops talking in favor of biting Shouyou’s neck, sucking a spot into it. His mind barely registers anything aside from the feeling of Hinata’s greedy hole sucking him in. “I love you, Shouyou.”

The words cut through the fog of lust clouding up Shouyou’s mind. They shove aside the overwhelming feeling of having Oikawa stretch him in the most pleasurable of ways. Tears well up in Shouyou’s eyes as he looks up at his boyfriend who has slowed the pace of his hips down. “I love you too, Tooru.”

Oikawa carefully slides out of Hinata and puts him chest down, ass up on the bed. “Let me show you, Baby Boy.” With a sharp moan, Tooru buries himself in Hinata once more, draping his body over the redhead’s and biting his shoulder.

Their bodies collide at their connection point as they seek heat and friction and satisfaction from each other. Everything about them in the moment is intertwined and primal.

Shouyou is a sobbing mess under Tooru as he is fucked deeply. “D-Daddy, p-please cum in m-me. I w-want to cum f-for y-you.”

“Oh yeah,” Oikawa growls, bracing himself on one hand so he can pump Hinata’s dick with the other. “Come with me, Baby Boy. Daddy is going to fill you up. Take it from me. Oh, fuck Shou, I’m cumming.” The orgasm wracks Tooru down to the very core of his being and he feels Hinata’s body hungrily squeezing around his dick.

“T-Tooru, D-Daddy!” Shouyou screams as he is smacked with his own climax, convulsing with ecstasy as Oikawa twitches and throbs inside of him.

Each and every breath or small movement causes both of them to shudder and gasp with oversensitivity. Tooru collapses on top of Shouyou before he rolls them both to their sides.

“I don’t want to pull out yet,” he whispers into Hinata’s hair. “We’ll let nature do it.”

“I want you to stay forever,” Shouyou whispers back, lacing his fingers with Oikawa’s. “I love you.”

“You can have me for as long as your heart desires, or until you’re tired of my dumbass. I love you too.”


End file.
